Accessory connectors are often used in conjunction with portable communication devices, such as two-way radios and the like. Many of today's accessory connectors utilize a screw-type attachment mechanism in which a screw and insert-nut are used for mounting and retaining the accessory to the device. The user interface on such connectors may vary from individual to individual in terms of the amount of torque being applied to the screw and the time needed to screw and unscrew the connector to and from the device. Depending on the environment, the screw-type connector may also face issues with corrosion and susceptibility to electrostatic discharge (ESD).
The tactile feedback provided by an accessory connector is particularly important for portable communication devices operating within a public safety environment. For example, in public safety environments involving fire rescue, paramedic and/or law enforcement, a handheld radio may be operated by a user wearing heavy gloves, working in an area with little or no illumination, or other environmental or physical conditions that necessitate a simple, fast, easy to use connector interface. The user interface should also be consistent, reliable and robust.
Accordingly, an improved connector is highly desirable.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.